Users often have a difficult time adapting to virtual keyboards of touch screen devices, particularly virtual keyboards of small touch screen devices such as small touch screen mobile devices. These virtual keyboards are software displayed keyboards (e.g., displayed on a touch screen) that do not include physical keys that can be pressed down and often do not provide tactile feedback to users when keys are depressed as compared to physical keyboards. The keys on virtual keyboards of small touch screen devices are often too small and/or are placed too close together for users to easily differentiate adjacent keys, making it difficult for users to type without looking at the keys or type with more than one finger. Consequently, users often make more errors and require more time typing on a virtual keyboard as compared to typing on a physical keyboard.